The Twist and Turns of Love
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: Brock thowns a party for Ash  and Jack, but when Ash's ex-girlfriend Iris come to the party. what going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guy and girls this is Pokemon fan 1991 here with a new story.. I hope you enjoy it.

Brock's POV

Brock went to the store to buy some food of his party that he was having for his two friends Ash and Jack because they were going to get married in two weeks. Ash is marrying Dawn, a girl that he meet in high school seven years ago and Jack is marrying his pregnant girlfriend May.

May was rapped by her old boyfriend Drew Green. Everyone felt bad for May for Drew rapping her but Jack will help her in the rough spots in her life.

"I can not wait to have fun with Ash and Jack tonight" he said to himself as he went into another store.

"Hello there, how may I help you today" a young girl said who had darker skin then Brock's, had purple long hair with pigtails, wearing a yellow shirt with pink collar and pink cuffs, a pink shirt, white and yellow leggers, had a white apron on and wore yellow, white and pink shoes.

"I need a vanilla cake please" I asked the young girl.

"I get it right away sir" she walk to where the cake were at and got the step ladder to climb up on. As she the cake she gave it to Brock. "Here your cake sir, it cost $15.49" Brock payed her the money. "hey you look familiar to me" Brock scratched his head trying to thinking why he looks so familiar to her her "do you know a guy named Ash Kechum?" Brock scratched his head again on how this girl knew Ash "yes I do know Ash Kechum" the girl grin "tell Ash that Iris said hi to him" Brock nodded "OK I'll tell him that that" Brock left the store.

* * *

Iris's POV

"I can not believe I meet one of my Ashy friends, I have to see him again so I can said I'm sorry for braking up with him three years ago and get him back" she jumped over the counter and ran out of the store as fast as possible.

* * *

Brock POV

As Brock walked back to his house. He open the door and went inside to put the cake up in the kitchen. Iris followed Brock all the way from the store to Brock's house. "This maybe my only chance to said I'm sorry to Ash and get him back in my love and care" as she hid in the bushes. Brock started to cook the food for Ash and Jack to snack on before they leave. it has been two hours seen Iris was waiting for Ash to come. Iris then took a nap as Brock fisnish the food for Jake and Ash.

**End of chapter 1**

I know this is a short but it gets longer and funnier


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash POV**

"Jack are you excited as I'm about this party that Brock is throwing us" I said while I was brush my hair and getting my clothes on.

"Yea big brother, I can't wait for tonight when me you and Brock go out on the town" I looked at my little brother and smile at him. Well little brother you me and Brock are going to have best time ever" Jack nodded his head. Yea we're going to have the best day ever too" Jack was all pumped up about going with his brother and Brock hanging out."OK let go big brother" as the brothers finished getting dress and left the house and went into ash's car to Brock's house.

(Ash and Jack was in Ash's car listening to the radio. They were listening to the new song called Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto)

At a place for the first time

The smell of the wind for the first time, mm

But what isn't for the first time

Is this throbbing of my heart!

When this brand-new map

Get all crumpled

Hey, I wonder how far we should go?

Keep this between us

I have one or two or three worries

But there countless I'm looking forward to!

If I listen closely, I hear the nostalgic voice

A voice from the future

it's always praying for me

You be all right!

Somehow it will be all right!

Everyone will be all right!

Yeah-he-he-hey let get start walking

Yeah-he-he-hey should we run?

The throbbing of my heart instantly changes

To an itching desires!

There just no way I can calm down!

"Wow Jake! that was a good song that Rica make for his album this year" Ash said.

"Yes it is Ash just like he did in the duet on High Touch" Jack said about another song that he sang.

"Dawn thought it was romantic on the lyrics"

"May said that said that too"

(Ash and Jack continued talking about Rica's song they made it to Brock's house)

"We're finally here" Jack said happily.

"Yeah I didn't know how far Brock's place was from Pallet Town" I scratched my head not knowing it will take this long to get here.

"Let's go, Brock could have made snacks before we go" Jake was thinking about Brock delicious home made cooking.

**_Iris POV_**

I woke up from the brushes to hear two familiar voices**_. _**I looked over the bushes to see My ex-boyfriend and his younger brother Jack. I felt like my heart was about to melt because Ash has really grown out of his childish look and looks more grown up since I last saw him. He had a six pack and I blushed wildly**_. _**It was like falling in love with him again. "I really have to said sorry now and maybe he will ask me to be his girlfriend again and will be so happy together**_  
_**

Ash knocked on the door. Brock went to answer the door. "Jack and Ash, good to see you two ready to have the best night of your lifes" Brock said to the two young brothers. Both of them nodded yes. "So let get some eat some snack before we go" Brock, Jack and Ash went inside the house to the kitchen.

"All I have to do is to wait until he come out jump up to surpise him and he said"

**_Iris' Fantasy_**

when he walks up to this spot I'll jump out of the bushes and said "I'm sorry for being too clingy will you ever forgive me my love" and he'll said. "Iris sorry that you been hurting for so long, come to my arms and we will make anew on our relationship" Iris and Ash started kissing each other

**_End Fantasy_**

"I will get my Ash back and we will have the best relationship and maybe he will ask me to be his wife" "Kib Kib" her small green dragon pokemon said. "Alright have to wait a liitle bit long then Ash all mine mine mine!" Iris said with excitement in her voice.

Ash and Jake was eating the snacks that brock made them before they go.

"Let's Ash and Jack" Brock said to the two brother.

"Yeah!" both brothers cheered.

Ash, Brock and Jack went into Ash's car and left.

"I have to follow Ash, so I can have a happy ending. I chased after the car.

**_End_**

_**Will Iris get the happy ending she or will it be crushed find out next time **_


End file.
